A million miles Away
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Tamaki finds himself singing softly one morning before realizing how true that song must be for he and Kyouya at that time in their life.


"Oh, written in the stars a million miles away…" Tamaki sung out softly, standing on the balcony branching off on the outside of a hotel room.

Clouds rolled by in grey-white shrouds as a chilling breeze blew in. It was the end of June. Tamaki had spent many mornings outside like this. Today was no different.

The clock had read 4:44am when he walked outside and by the time he came in it was already 5:32am. He had spent sleepless nights thinking through everything he had been through in the past days of his life.

Kyouya lie asleep in the full sized bed of the hotel room. The burgundy blankets riding low on his naked torso. His glasses were placed neatly on the small table beside the bed. Obsidian black hair fluffed casually around his pale skinned face, so pale that it contrasted brilliantly with the black of his hair and the burgundy of the bed.

Tamaki smiled as the memories came back to him. It had been a year now since he and Kyouya graduated high school, and now they were adults. Their relationship had been going steady ever since the end of their junior year. Today marked the day of their 2nd year anniversary. Tamaki had decided that he wanted to go away on a trip with Kyouya alone.

The past few days were wonderful in Tamaki's eyes, yet he still couldn't keep his anxiety down like he usually could. He knew exactly why.

Looking at the beauty that was his, lying half naked in the blankets brought a grin of satisfaction to his face. Kyouya should have been the Daddy all those years in high school, and Tamaki should have been the Mommy. Tamaki's and Kyouya's roles were reversed as that in their relationship.

Tamaki sighed, leaning back against the pillows beside Kyouya. His sweat pants rode low and his bare chest became prickled with goose bumps.

Instinctively, even in sleep, Kyouya rolled over and snuggled Tamaki against him. An arm was placed over the blonde's waste in a protective manner. Tamaki's smile widened to a grin, seeing his lover react to his needs even when he was asleep.

"I love you Kyouya…" he whispered so tenderly to the sleeping form against his side. Tamaki blinked for a second as he felt himself be tugged closer into Kyouya's warmth.

"I love you too, Tamaki." Kyouya whispered into his ear. So the Shadow King was awake… and not in a bad mood. It surprised Tamaki, but he knew Kyouya could never be in a bad mood so long as they awoke side by side.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Tamaki said softly while brushing some of Kyouya's bangs from his face.

"It is fine." Kyouya replied as he blinked his bleary grey-blue eyes at Tamaki. Upon seeing that, Tamaki reached for Kyouya's glasses and handed them to the slightly older male. "Thanks." Kyouya mumbled as a reply before slipping the eye wear on.

"It is still pretty early." Tamaki commented upon seeing that it was now almost 6am. Kyouya nodded and sat up and stretched in a very cat-like way. Tamaki watched the muscles ripple below the exposed flesh and subconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

Kyouya had grown a few more inches in height, now being only an inch taller then

Tamaki. The blonde quite enjoying being able to look up into the others eyes as Kyouya would look down on him in a loving fashion.

The staring and lip licking had not gone unnoticed for Kyouya. Leaning over the bed, he brought Tamaki's lips to his by placing his hand at the back of the blonde's neck. Tamaki ignored the protests in his mind about morning breath and let those lips take him away. He could not help but let out a small whimper of need when Kyouya pulled away.

Switching positions, Kyouya hovered above Tamaki. His legs straddled Tamaki's hips and his hands were on either side of his head, braced against the mattress. Kyouya leaned in for another kiss, pressing flush against Tamaki as their lips moved against one another.

In that position, both could feel each other's arousals pressing near each other. Tamaki let out a small sigh as Kyouya rotated his hips. Always the dominate one. Kyouya did the same motion with his hips and Tamaki had to suppress a moan. He loved it when Kyouya got like that, though the dark haired male was always so gently.

Their lips separated and Kyouya trailed a line of kisses down Tamaki's exposed chest, stopping to nip playfully at his naval before traveling back up to his nipples.

The cool air and arousal coursing through his blood had already made Tamaki's nipples hard and perk up. Pink tinted his cheeks as he watched, mores so felt, Kyouya suck at his left pectoral area.

Kyouya's mouth was gentle, no teeth being used to tease the sensitive bud. Switching to the right side, Tamaki moaned out in a breathy gasp. Kyouya could hear the sped up heartbeat coming from the chest below him.

"Kyouya." Tamaki breathed out, watching the male with glistening lavender eyes. Kyouya smiled down at him and caught his lips once more.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya whispered lovingly into the others ear, tugging at the waste band of the sweatpants. Tamaki raised his hips so that Kyouya could slip them off.

Barely sun kissed thighs were exposed to Kyouya's ravishing eyes. Traveling upwards he saw Tamaki's flushed erection standing parallel to his stomach. The tip glistened with pre-cum, twitching under the watchful gaze.

Kyouya slipped out of his own bottoms before resting in between Tamaki's legs. His own erection rimming Tamaki's entrance.

"Kyouya, I love you." Tamaki husked out, tangling his fingers in the dark locks and pulling the male closer to him. Their lips caught once more, tongues coming out to dance with a fiery passion. Tamaki pulled away and rested his head in the crook a Kyouya's neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point.

Tamaki wanted to mark Kyouya as his with a simple love bite. It was a rare occasion for Tamaki to be the one doing it seeing as he was the one who usually got marked. Kyouya couldn't hold back a groan of satisfaction as Tamaki sucked on one of his more sensitive spots.

Kyouya pulled his hips slightly away before rubbing back against his lover. Tamaki's back arched up into Kyouya as he released a loud moan, pulling away from the mark he had made.

"How do you want me?" Kyouya asked, continuing his grinding against he blonde. One of his hands came up to caress the blonde's cheek.

"Take me like this Kyouya… I want you to make love to me." Tamaki ushered Kyouya into him, adjusting so the tip of Kyouya's erection pressed in slightly.

With a shaky breath, Kyouya sunk deeper into Tamaki. Waiting for his love to adjust and grow accustomed to the feeling. Kyouya wanted Tamaki to feel him as he pushed in and pulled out, slowly and gently. Every thick inch massaging his insides.

Tamaki's back arched completely off the bed when Kyouya was all the way in, brushing against his prostate with a lovely friction. His mouth parted open in a gasp as his hands fisted the sheets.

Pulling out, Kyouya retracted his hips and pushed back in with a little more force, hitting the same spot again.

"Ah!" Tamaki's breathy moan reverberated through the room. Kyouya's own groan mingled with it, their cheeks flushed and bodies sweaty. Kyouya picked up the pace to a steady in and out rhythm. Not too fast and not too slow.

"You are beautiful, Tamaki." Kyouya cooed into Tamaki's ear as he thrust in and out. Tears of pleasure pricked at Tamaki's eyes while sweet nothings were whispered into his ear.

"I'm so close Kyouya… let me feel you. All of you." Tamaki commanded, wrapping his arms around Kyouya's torso and bucking against his stomach with his erection.

Kyouya's pace doubled what it had been, nearing completion as well. Tamaki's gasps and moans filled the air along with his own groans and intakes of breath.

Taking one hand, Kyouya brought Tamaki's face to his and rested their foreheads together. The other wrapped around Tamaki's swollen erection, pumping in time with the drive of his hips.

Tamaki's thighs trembled as his muscles clenched around Kyouya, willing him to stay inside longer. His stomach tightened as he reached the peak of his climax.

"Kyouya!" his voice came out as a shout, back arching and mouth stretched wide.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya groaned, biting down on the junction between Tamaki's collarbone and shoulder as they rode out their orgasms.

Un-shed tears spilled from Tamaki's eyes as they came down from their highs. Kyouya, being ever so kind, kissed them away and cuddled with the blonde on the bed. Tamaki pulled the blanket up over their sticky bodies, wrapping his arms around Kyouya.

"I love you so much…" Kyouya said to Tamaki, kissing his temple and then his forehead.

"I love you so much that I want you to marry me. Would you?" Tamaki asked getting off his chest what had been keeping him awake for many nights. Kyouya stared down at him for a moment before his emotions changed.

Pulling Tamaki against him, he hugged the blonde tightly and buried his face into his neck. Tamaki could feel a few warm tears slip onto his collarbones and he smiled.

"Of course I will." Kyouya's answer was muffled by Tamaki's chest, be he had heard it loud and clear. Keep Kyouya against him, he closed his eyes and let the drowsiness wash over him. Just before his mind fell into a dreamlike state he, once more, sung out softly.

"Seasons come and go, but I will never change, and I'm on my way…"


End file.
